


Masked to Seduce

by Cloud_15_Yankira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Collar bone Kink, Come Eating, Creampie, Dildos, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kinky, Kinky Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Large Cock, Licking, Lingerie, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Praise Kink, Riding, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Teasing, Thighs, Top Lance (Voltron), Vibrators, collarbones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_15_Yankira/pseuds/Cloud_15_Yankira
Summary: They're on a date and Keith has something planned as a surprise for Lance ;)





	Masked to Seduce

"C'mon, just a bit more" Keith had said, tugging his boyfriend by his shirt sleeve. He wouldn't let him open his eyes until they got to where he had a surprise planned for him. After their dinner out at a nice restaurant, Keith wanted to repay Lance the gesture by giving him something special to show his appreciation-- and love. The two had been dating for about a year and Keith thought it was time that they started to have a bit more fun like a real couple. They had already grown much closer since the first day Lance asked him out on a silly carousel at a theme park. (It was really cheesy, but Keith always thought it was the most adorable thing.)  
"How much farther? My legs are killing me!" Lance groaned, slowly dragging his feet behind Keith as he followed him. He could feel the boy's hand gripping around his wrist now much tighter than it had been before. He heard a door open ahead of them and Keith's footsteps, followed with a light switch. Keith gently steered Lance by his shoulders into the room and closed the door behind them. "you can open your eyes now" he said, letting his hand leave Lance's arm. He opened his eyes but saw nothing but black. Where were they?  
"Hey..why is it dark?"  
"Be patient with me, you'll see in a moment." Keith said, walking to the far corner of the dark room and switching on a dim lightbulb which glowed red. From the light, Keith's bed was visible just barely. "You didn't tell me the surprise was at your house" Lance giggled, going over to where his boyfriend's shadow was and feeling around for the bed before taking a seat. He looked around as a few more lights switched on in the room. For the time being, he wanted to play the innocent card and pretend like he didn't know what Keith was planning to do. He wasn't that stupid; it was obvious by now. Not that he didn't mind in the slightest. He just thought it was cute that Keith was the one taking the action first in their relationship for once without asking for Lance's permission first like he'd always done.  
He watched the dark-headed boy pace around the room, looking at the floor as if searching for something. Once he'd found it, he hid it behind his back and approached the bed where Lance was seated comfortably. He climbed onto the sheets in front of him, a dark look in his eyes before pulling out a black cloth and reaching forward to tie it around Lance's eyes.  
"ohh this is that kind of surprise" Lance smirked, hearing Keith giggle in response. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear the sounds of shuffling in front of him, presumably Keith removing his clothes. Once the rustling stopped, he heard Keith gliding across the bed sheets and felt his hand on his chest as he slowly pushed him back against the backboard of the bed. Keith climbed into his lap and took ahold of his hands and placing them on his own hips. Lance took this as an invitation to feel his body, so he obliged. Slowly, his hands began to discover their way against Keith's soft, yet cold, skin and up to his chest and down again. He ventured until he felt an interruption in his process, touching where it seemed like fabric, lace, and leather.  
"Oh you-- what a good boyfriend you are, dressing up just for me~" Lance purred, reaching up to kiss his lips but feeling him pull away. "Not just yet" Keith interjected, taking Lance's hands and placing them on his rear, to which he moved them around the cheeks and back up his lower back, next to his inner thighs. Keith smiled and leaned back, pulling Lance forward on top of him and positioning him where his thighs were, letting his legs spread. Lance couldn't see, but he could tell just what Keith wanted-- maybe it was a soulmate thing.  
He bent over and pressed his lips to the inside of his boyfriend's thigh and kissed it, then opened his mouth and sucked on the skin. He moved one hand toward the inside of the upper thigh and brushed it over Keith's crotch before pressing harder and getting a small reaction. Keith took ahold of him again and pushed him back until he was atop of Lance's middle area. He began to slid forward against him and back again, trying to create the friction needed to give Lance his erection--which didn't take much; he was very sensitive. 

Keith slowly began to move forward more, sliding slowly against Lance's crotch, feeling his bulge harden beneath his own. It became hot down there, almost warm, as if Lance had already cum in his pants--which he probably did. He held his hands balanced on Keith's hips as he moved against the current, hearing soft moans coming out of his mouth as it happened. Once the movement stopped, he felt Keith climb off of his lap and reach around his waist, taking the back of his shirt by the hems and lifting it over his head, setting it aside, then doing the same with his jeans, but only sliding them down to his knees. He felt Keith leave his premise and disappear into the far corner of the room where he heard him scrummaging around in a few drawers and hopping back onto the bed. The anticipation of not knowing what was happening only made him even more excited.  
The next thing he knew, he could feel Keith tying what felt like a rope around his wrists behind him and around his chest. "K-Keith.." he whispered, the strong scent of his boyfriend's skin close to him. His gasp for words was interrupted by a pair of lips pressed to his roughly, hand clutching at his wrist aggressively. He could feel his lips becoming more sore with every collide against Keith's. A hot feel rushed through his body, making his blood pump faster than it had been before. Keith's hand traced around his shoulders and down to his crotch, slipping into the contents of his boxers and feeling around. It didn't take but a second for him to touch his erected cock, throbbing with excitement between Keith's soft fingers. He let out a soft heave of air as his hand squeezed tighter, the other pulling the cloth to his knees along with his blue jeans. He went ahead and slid the both layers off over his feet and tossed them to the side with his shirt at the end of the bed. He was still kissing Lance's tender lips, index finger sliding its tip across his chest an circling it lightly. Lance shivered in response to the light touch and moved his own hands down to the other male's hips, then his thighs, squeezing them until Keith whined, letting Lance free from his mouth to breathe. A huff of exasperation escaped Lance's throat as he caught his breath once again.  
He could feel Keith moving down to his chest with his mouth, pressing his lips against his collarbones and back up to his neck again. His dick constantly throbbed, practically begging Keith to put it to some use. He knew that Keith was aware of that, yet he didn't do it just yet out of a game of tease. His boyfriend was being a cruel, sick fuck. But he loved it.  
Keith's hand wrapped around Lance's cock and squeezed it as he moved up and down again slowly, his tongue pressed to the side of Lance's neck, lips closing to suck on it. He wanted to show that Lance belonged to him; he was his property and no one else's. Keith looked for a moment to admire his first hickey placed upon the side of Lance's neck before moving slightly above the red spot and nibbling the skin, then biting into it, hearing Lance whine in response.  
"H-Hey..that hurts.."  
Keith stopped and kissed over the bite mark, almost as if apologizing. He then bent over, positioning himself in between Lance's legs and dipped his head close to his cock standing up and leaking with precum. Lance looked as if he were about to explode. He opened his mouth and licked the head of his cock, then taking the first inch into his mouth. He let it pop back out and sighed. "So big.." he whispered, feeling the base and up with his finger tips. "It's so beautiful..." Keith continued to say softly, licking the sides and up to the top where he inserted it in his mouth again.  
"Keith..." Lance moaned, biting his lip gently. Keith pushed the rest into his mouth--or what he could fit of it-- and continued until he could hear Lance's voice hitching with pleasure. He moved his mouth to where it was only over the head and used his hands to rapidly stroke it.  
"I'm going to cum.." Lance warned, twitching a little, trying to move his arms before remembering that they were tied behind him. He couldn't do anything to prevent himself from releasing, he was just going to have to cum.  
"It's okay..I want it in my mouth.." Keith told him, taking the rest and inhaling one last time just as a spurt of white liquid, warm and thick, released itself onto his tongue. He took Lance's cock from his mouth and chuckled. "It looks like you still have a bit more. Good. I want it inside of me when you wreck my ass." he said, putting his fingers into his mouth and sucking on them to remove the excretion.  
Keith reached forward and began to take the blindfold off of Lance's face, but covering his eyes with his hands. "Now, listen." he said in a low voice, setting the fabric aside to whisper into Lance's ear. "When I remove my hands, do not open your eyes. Got it?"  
Lance nodded.  
"Good." Keith responded, slowly taking his hand from the other boy's eyes and backing up. He searched around for a moment for something before lying on his back in front of Lance. Lance couldn't seem to guess what was going on, but he could hear Keith moving a bit to get situated. It was only when he heard the small hum switch on that he understood what Keith was doing. He smirked. "Oh you naughty, naughty boy." he muttered. Keith had one hand balanced on the inside of his thigh, spreading his ass out a bit before using his saliva to lubricate his opening. He placed the shiny red toy near his hole and pressed it against the surface, feeling its vibrations shaking him just slightly. He bit his lower lip before pushing it further inside of him, making him whine a bit in pain, sharp exhales releasing from his nose. Lance could hear him breathing through his mouth heavily as Keith pushed more of the toy inside of him.  
"Naughty boy.." Lance whispered, smiling.  
Once Keith thought he was reading to turn the setting on its highest, he looked up at Lance's still closed eyes. He knew he would be getting tempted soon--if not already.  
"Open your eyes now, Lance." Keith said in a shaky tone, watching those pretty eyelids of his flutter open and widen by the image in front of him: Keith lying in front of him in red and black lace lingerie, a large vibrator inside of him, his face flushed bright red.  
"Like what you see?" Keith said in a soft voice, switching the vibrator on high and gasping from the vast different in speed and heat. He tossed his head back and moaned softly through his hand attempting to mute himself and his own embarrassment.  
"Very much" Lance replied with a smile, his cock twitching. He looked down to see the dark red sheets of Keith's bed covered in wet spots and white semen droplets from him. He then looked up at Keith with red cheeks.  
"As much as you are hot, wouldn't it be better to stop playing with that toy and use a real dick?" Lance suggested, glancing down at his and back up at Keith, who had stopped the motions of the machine and was breathing heavily. He pulled the toy from his hole. Lance watched it leak and Keith putting his hand near It. "So wet.." he mumbled.  
"Then come over here and let me clean it for you baby" Lance said with a smirk, watching as Keith stood onto his knees an crawled over to Lance, turning his back to him and reaching one arm back to take ahold of Lance's hair, pulling it forward so that he was at eye-level with his ass. Lance had never done this before, but it was for Keith and he knew he wanted to do it for him, no matter how weird it seemed to him.  
Lance closed his eyes and pressed his tongue against Keith's ass, hearing him squeal a bit from the other end. "Fuck.." he whispered. "Lance.."  
Once he was finished, he watched as his boyfriend straightened up in front of him and placed his hand against his bare chest, pushing him once again against the back of the bed. He placed his legs on either side of Lance and face away from him. He reached around and took ahold of his cock, placing it near his entrance and lowering himself onto it slowly. Once the first inch was inside of him, he slammed himself down all the way until he felt his cock hit his spot, making him moan loudly, almost screaming.  
"Woah, slow down, Keith, you're going to hurt yourself."  
"No I'm not, just let me do this." Keith snapped back, enough to shut Lance up-- at least until he began bouncing up and down. His hands were balancing him on the bed, his hips moving at an angle to hit the same spot over at over again. "Ahh~..fuck, it's good...Lance..your cock is so big, it barely fits.." he said, slowly moving at a steady rhythm comfortable for himself.  
"It's your fault, you barely prepped..besides, you're so tight..fuck.."  
"Does it feel good, baby?" Keith asked in a higher voice than normal. "My ass wrapped around your cock?"  
"Fuck..yeah...it's hot..feels so good." Lance tried using what he had of his lower body strength and bucked his hips upward into Keith right as he pushed himself down, making him scream in pure bliss. "Fu-- Lance!~ Right there!"  
"Here?" Lance confirmed, roughly bucking upward again into him, skin slapping together loudly. He could hear the tip of his cock hitting the inside of Keith; that's how he knew he'd gotten Keith's sensitive spot.  
"Ahhh!!~ Lance! Yes, right there!"  
"Good boy~ Now how about you untie me and I can make you enjoy it even more?~" Keith nodded and crawled back over to Lance's side, aggressively removing the ropes to watch the boy shake his hands free with a relieved sigh. "Almost lost circulation there." he commented with a light chuckle. He then took Keith's shoulders and pushed him into the sheets, flipping him over onto his stomach and held his left hand In the middle of his back so he couldn't move. He searched around for a moment before seeing where Keith had hidden a pair of silver handcuffs. He took them and held Keith's wrists together, letting the cuffs click around them and pinned them above his head. Keith turned slightly to look at him with big eyes, his face red and sweaty-- probably nervous.  
"Don't give me that look, you'll make me feel guilty" Lance laughed, putting his hand back and kissing Keith's shoulder blades a couple of times. He lifted the boy's pale ass up and touched it gently, feeling in circles, caressing it.  
"So round...so beautiful.." he whispered, massaging near the upper inner thigh and running his thumb between the inner right cheek. He smirked before raising his hand and letting it fly through the air, finding its way smacking roughly against Keith's ass, making him squeak in pain.  
"Ah!"  
He smacked it again.  
"Lance, stop it!" Keith whined.  
Again.  
"Lance, it hurts!"  
Lance hit it one last time before shoving Keith's face into the bed sheets and pulling on his long black hair. "It's only pay back for biting me. You understand, don't you?" Lance teased, letting go of his hair and placing both hands on his hips and pulling him toward himself. He positioned his dick near his hole and didn't hesitate to push it in. He heard Keith release a long gasp and smirked, rushing the rest and pushing it all in at once. He immediately started to thrust into him, holding his ass tightly between his fingers.  
"Aahhh!!~" Keith moaned loudly, curling his head down in between his shoulders. Lance pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into him. He mercilessly pounded his inside again and again and Keith was a screaming mess, twitching constantly beneath Lance. He raised his head and whimpered softly, only for Lance to push his face back into the bed again, jerking his hips roughly forward and back again to watch his body rock back and forth violently at his control. He began to move faster, practically drilling into him again and again, continuing to not hesitate.  
"Lance!~ Lance!! A-Ahh!~" Keith shouted, his voice shaking with every thrust into him. He felt a tingling sensation in his cock and breathed heavily, sweating, flushed. He quickly pounded into keith one last time before releasing inside of him, hearing the both of them moan loudly at the same time. He slowly pulled out and analyzed the cum spilling from Keith's insides. He took his hand to it and reached around Keith, putting his fingers into his mouth, feeling him suck on them as he forced them down his throat, he gagged.  
Lance removed the fingers from Keith's mouth and bent over him, kissing his back and upper neck where his hair was falling off of it.  
"Did you like it?" Keith asked with a smile, his breathing still heavy as Lance removed the cuffs and tossed them aside.  
"Did you like the surprise?" he emphasized, sitting up and turning to face Lance. Lance smiled and brought his boyfriend into his arms, holding him tightly and kissing his shoulder.  
"I loved it, baby."


End file.
